1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defrosting circuit switch unit for an electronic range, and more particularly to such a defrosting circuit switch unit housed in a case and in which unit is incorporated a time switch for the electronic range necessary for heat-cooking a frozen food having been defrosted in the electronic range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there is not provided an electronic range in which a defrosting circuit switch unit is incorporated in a synthetic resin case housing a time switch for cooking use so as to save space and minimize the number of component parts of the electronic range to simplify its construction and its assembling work. In a conventional electronic range, there is not provided a defrosting circuit switch unit which makes it possible that a time switch for presetting a cooking time interval can also serve as a time switch for presetting a defrosting time interval.